1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressed key structure with a lighting module and more particularly, to a press key structure with a light module in use of illuminant variation for arrow keys of an appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Light Emitting Diodes (LED) have become widespread in all popular appliances, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), cell phones, digital cameras and video cameras. These products use white LED and color LED. In order to transmit light over a large area, several LED are placed on a base plate behind where the light is desired to be shown and the effect of light guidance is controlled by the degree of milk whiteness and thickness of the light guiding cap. However, this method raises the cost and causes waste of the components, as well as creating the drawbacks of concentrating the light spot and uneven light source.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a press key structure with light module of the present invention that eliminates the aforesaid problems.